austin and ally high school fairytale
by rebelforeverme
Summary: Austin and ally the way a dramedy in high school should be .
1. Chapter 1

Hey , everybody ! It's rebelforeverme here . OK , so this is my first story and please don't be too harsh . This story is my ideal version of **Austin and Ally** . It's the version in the real world , with high school cliques , teen pregnancy , bullying , homosexuality , sex etc . I think it should be rated M or M+ . So , enjoy it .

 **Ally's POV**

For everybody who doesn't know me , and I think a lot of people don't know me , my name is Allyson Dawson . Shortly Ally . I'm what you call today , a bookworm . But I just don't understand . I love reading books , not eating them . I'm not that kind of geeky girl who stays with other geeks . The opposite , I'm a total loner . The other nerds and geeks are a bunch of snobbish people who talk only about science and equations . I'm not one of them , I like only reading poetry and literature . My dream is to become a well-known writer one day . But I also have a secret passion . Don't tell anyone . I like singing , mostly covers of songs . I'm like a Rachel Berry without the classic music part . So , this is me .

I was walking in the school hall when , there , in front of me , I saw them . The popular group . They are a terror for me , also what I'm never gonna be . To give you a short introduction of those devils : the black guy , Trent Hess , the best athlete of our school ; Kira Starr , the sidesick of this school , she would do anything to be in the top of the social pyramid ; Austin Moon , what can I say about him , blonde , muscular , handsome , every girl's , gay's and bisexual's erotic fantasy , but he is selfish , immature , a big jerk . In the end , the person I hate the most , Cassidy McCaster , the blonde bitch , she says that she's related to God , but she is the devil himself . She wants to go to bed with Austin .

I was putting my thing in my locker when the bitch comes , grabs my bag and throws it away . Everything I had inside was on the floor .

Owww , little Ally's backpack is on the ground , sorry , - she said with an obvious sarcasm .

Why don't you leave me alone ? – I said after I put my things in my bag , - I haven't done anything to you .

Yes , you have . You exist . Look , you're a bookworm and I'm the drama queen , so technically my duty from God is to make your life a living hell . Poor devil . – I feel disgusted by her , but I can't do anything about it , she has Trent and Austin who are laughing inside . The only thing I could do is walking away .

I was staying in the toilet crying and pitying myself . I hate this . And we are only juniors , I've got three more years with those stupid people . Whoa , I don't know how to insult . Out of nowhere , in front of me appeared a Latina girl . She looked like a fashionista from the way of wearing . She was short , plump and with curly hair .

Are you OK girl with long brown hair ? – she asked me .

Yeah , - I said with half of my voice .

You're lying .

Yes .

I saw that bitch Cassidy making fun of you . Don't worry . There's even worse . - she tried to make me feel better .

I know , but I can't take it anymore . It has been only one month frim school's beginning and I feel like a loser , - I stated .

Being a loser isn't something bad . Haven't you heard that who is a loser during high school is a successful person in adulthood ?

A lot of times , but I wanna be somebody at high school , I feel like a ghost .

Look , you're not a goth so don't be depressive . Let's go to the next period . We have Spanish together . Come on .

OK , - I said as she was holding my hand .

By the way , my name is Patricia de La Rosa . But call me Trish , in the contrary I will kill you . - I laughed .

I hope we become friends , I really need somebody like her .

 **I hope you liked it . This was the first chapter , " Bookworm and New friend " .**

 **The next one can be ready by Thursday . Please , review and like .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , it's me again . I said that the second chapter would be ready by Thursday , but I couldn't wait . Please guys , review it , I really need to know your opinion . Here it is .**

 **Previously on** _ **" Austin and Ally , a high school fairytale "**_ **.**

 _We got to know Ally , a shy girl who is a total bookworm , and we were also introduced with the popular ones who make Ally's life miserable . But it looks like Ally is making a new friend , Trish ._

 **Ally's POV**

Me and Trish were in the Spanish classroom . It's not like she is very studious but she is very funny . I don't know , but her sarcasm makes me laugh so much and she knows how to cheer me up . And for how long do I know her , like twenty minutes ? You see , for me is very difficult to socialize with other people , I feel like an alien when I talk to others .

 _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!_

That was the bell . Finally . I'm not very good at Spanish .

Come on ! We have lunch now , - Trish said to me .

I'm coming , - I said . So we went to the cafeteria . It looks like Trish doesn't hang out with a specific group of people , and she didn't have any problem with sitting together in a table in the corner .

So , tell me everything about you , starting with your name , you know mine , it's Trish , and yours is ….. , -she was interrupted by me .

Ally , Allyson Dawson ! But you can call me Ally , - I said .

Sooo , anything else about you , - Trish said .

I'm fifteen , I wear medium , my weight is … , she interrupted me .

Whoa , I'm not from the police station ! I want to know about your hobbies , your style , and talk about any gossip , - she explained . I've never been this introverted with other people .

Look , I'm starting first , - Trish said , - I'm a fashionista , I like fashion a lot and I'm a shopaholic . Don't give me your credit card because I'm going to spend it all on clothes and accessories . I love gossiping , it's the reason of my existence . And also I like talking about cute guys , and I hope we're going to have a lot of conversations about the very cute ones . So , this is me . Your turn , - she ended . OK , my turn .

I don't have too much to tell , I'm a bookworm , I like books , especially Shakespeare , I love Romeo and Juliet . One of my hobbies is bird-watching or guessing clouds' shapes . I also like music , - I said .

Me too ! - Trish said . Our conversation stopped after we saw them enter . Trent , Kira , Cassidy and Austin . They have their own table and if anybody tries to sit there , they will experience the worst nightmare ever .

Look at the bitch , - Trish said when she saw Cassidy .

Yes , they really make my life a living hell , they all are like demons , - I said .

Cassidy the bitch and Kira the slut , maybe . But Trent is a lot of cute and Austin is gorgeous . How do you think their abs are ? , - Trish asked rhetorically , but I blushed a little . Trent is really rude but Austin is a real dream , I should admit . I think I may like him a little .

Anyway , let those jerks go behind the sun . We were talking about music . Who is your favorite singer ? – she asked me .

I can't choose . OK , Meghan Trainor , - I said . She is a really good singer .

Good choice . I like Justin Bieber and Britney Spears .

You're rebellious , right , - I told her .

Yup . So , can you sing ? - she asked . Should I tell her ?

Trish , - I said as she was staring at me , - are we friends ? – I have to be sure . I've never had friends before .

What question is this ? - I think she felt offended , - OK, to prove it to you I'm telling you one of my biggest secrets . I once send a photo of my boobs to a guy , but it turned out that he was my brother , - I laughed . It was so funny .Now I believe her .

OK, I'm pretty sure now . Yes , I can sing , but only covers of songs , I'm not a secret songwriter .

Sing something , - Trish said .

I can't . There are a lot of people around . Maybe another time , - I told her .

No problem . I'm going to sing something for you too .

OK, - I said . After lunch we were on the hall . There we saw Trent and Austin bothering a red-head boy .

Come on little gay guy , what do you have ? - Trent said .

Yeah , are you turned on from our muscles ? - Austin said .

I looked at Trish , and she damn was frustrated .

 **This was it . It is called " My world and Your world " . The next chapter can be ready tomorrow , but I'm not very sure . Please , review and like .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah everybody . We are in the third chapter . Fortunately today I didn't have school and I had the chance to write one chapter more . In this chapter we get to know Dez . If he is gay or not , it's a mystery . Get ready .**

 **Previously on " Austin and Ally , a high school fairytale "** .

 _Ally and Trish are good friends now . They both like listening to music and singing . But it looks like Austin and Trent are bothering a strange boy ._

 **Ally's POV**

Poor guy . Austin and Trent are very mean . What has he done to them ? Is he really gay ? And if yes , where is the problem ? But I could see Trish with a face like she was ready to kill somebody .

Leave him alone assholes ! – Trish yelled .

Look , look , look , - Trent said , - who do we have here ? The little Ally and Catrica the wild animal .

My name is Patricia , not Catrica , dumbass . And if you don't stop bothering that boy I'm going to show you what a wild animal can do , - Trish said frustrated .

Oh , really ? What are you going to do , Latina ? - Austin said like a little baby .

She's going to punch you in the face ! - I said . Wait . What ? Why did I have to say that ?

It looks like Ally the bookworm can talk . You should open your mouth more often little girl , - he said . Wait . Is he flirting with me ?

Wait , - I started , - you mean …

To suck my dick , - Austin said . I couldn't control my blushing from the embarrassment .

Look here blondie . Talk to my friend one more time like that and I'm going to open your coffin . And nobody is going to remember you after you die , - Trish said .

Austin , let's go . Before this gay dude starts having a crush on us . You can go to bed later with little Ally , - Trent told him . I couldn't handle all this . I'm a virgin but I would never give my girly virginity to Austin . Even though he is cute . Perverts .

Shut up - I said in a low voice .

Love you babe , - Austin said and he made a sign like he threw me a kiss and then he and Trent left . Stupid Austin . But now me and Trish should concentrate at the red – head bullied boy .

Are you OK ? - Trish asked . Whoa , she can be kind .

Yeah , somehow , - the boy said . He looked a little sad . I would too. Wait , this happened to me this morning from the bitchy princess Cassidy .

It looks like it's my day to help the unfortunates , - Trish said . It's true . The guy looked confused .

Ally here , was also bullied by Cassidy , - she said .

She's a grade-A bitch , - he said . I laughed .

My name is Dez by the way . Dezmond Wade , - he said .

Dez , - I started , - they were calling you gay . For what reason ? Are you gay ?

No , - he said ,- I would know right .

But then why ? – Trish asked .

Maybe 'cause I watch them all the time , but also because I sing like a girl , - Dez stated .

You sing ? - I asked . What a coincidence .

Yeah , - he said .

It looks like we are the music trinity , - Trish said .

Why don't we go to the music room and sing , it helps me relax .? - Dez said . I love that room . It's like ther's only me and no one else .

Let's go - Trish said . We went to the music room . It has a lot of instruments , guitars , pianos , drums , harmonicas , flutes etc…

Come on , Ally , - Trish said , - sing something .

I said another time , - I told her .

We were at the cafeteria , now we are at the music room , - she said . OK . She is a good talker .

OK . But don't laugh , - I said .

 _You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body  
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party  
I'd run away  
I'd run away with you  
Ooh_

 _This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling  
Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping  
Let's run away  
I'll run away with you  
Ooh_

 _'Cause you make me feel like  
I could be driving you all night  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights  
I wanna be there with you  
Ooh_

 _Baby, take me to the feeling  
I'll be your sinner, in secret  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me  
Baby, every single minute  
I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me_

I really like Carly Ray Jepsen . On the other hand , I found Trish and Dez clapping their hands . I didn't think I was that good .

You are amazing girl ! - Trish said .

You sang it even better than the original , without the accent , - Dez said .

How about you two ? Is your turn Trish , do you remember ? - I told her .

Smart girl , - Trish said . Then she started singing .

 _You could be my dirty secret  
(I could be yours)  
We could only be a rumor  
(Never be sure)  
You could meet me in the backseat  
(Late night)  
A ticket up in first class  
(Mile high)_

 _'Cause hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad_

 _Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you_

 _I don't wanna keep a secret  
(No no no more)  
This is more than just a little thing, baby  
(For sure)  
I can't wait until the next time  
(We meet)  
Gonna kiss you in the daylight  
Out on the beach_

 _'Cause hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad_

She ended . Hilary Duff . Good choice of her .

Ok , I know that I'm amazing . Don't scream , - Trish said .

Dez , your turn , - I said .

I'm a star and I'm going to tell you why , - he said and started singing .

 _Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground  
Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before_

 _You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night  
Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin'  
My feelins on you  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before  
Chorus  
Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Every day and every night_

Dez makes a good Britney Spears .

So ? - he asked .

Incredible , - Trish said .

Hey , how about we create a band ? - Trish said .

A band ? But we sing covers no original songs - Dez said .

A glee club then , - she said .

What an idea ! " A glee club " ?

 **This was it . My longest chapter . Please review friends . This chapter is called " Gay question and Glee fascination " .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here again , people . And I'm so grateful to all of you who have read my chapters . I hope this is going to help become a director in the future . Anyway , in this chapter we're going to have the auditions for the glee club . I think I talked too much . OK , here's the 4** **th** **chapter .**

 **Previously on " Austin and Ally , high school fairytale " .**

 _Ally and Trish meet this new guy Dez who is bullied for being gay , but he says that he's not . He becomes friend with the girls and it turns out that the three of them love music . Plus , they sing , too . And Trish thinks that they can create a glee club . In the meantime it looks like Austin is flirting with Ally ._

 **Ally's POV**

It's been four days since me , Trish and Dez sang together in the music room and I still can't stop thinking about that glee club thing . Maybe we can do it . Who am I kidding with ? I am shy and I'll never do it . I hate myself for being me . In that moment Trish comes to my desk and returns the idea into my head .

OK , girl . I let you a whole weekend to think about it , so tell me . Are you in ? - she said .

About what ? - I said innocently .

About Dez's pijamas ! – she said while joking , - About the glee club , dummy !

Oh , I totally forgot ! - I was lying .

No , you didn't . Now , are you in or not ? – Trish asked again .

I don't know . I don't think I can do it , - I said .

Look , I'm in , Dez is in and we are two . You are one so we win , - again she's a good talker .

Come on , Dez is waiting us in the music room - , she knows how to insist . So , even though I wasn't sure about all this glee thing , my friends made me do it . We met Dez in the music room .

Hey , girls ! - he said .

Hey , Dez ! - me and Trish said .

Do you have it ready ? - Trish asked him .

What is ready ? – I asked super confused .

This ! – Dez shouted and showed us a paper where the ones who wanted to join the club could sign up . Shortly , an announcement .

You're crazy guys ! - I said , - no one is going to join this weird club . We're not on Glee .

But you are a good Rachel Berry , - Dez said . Is he a mind reader ?

So , let's put this in the bulletin board , - Trish said . After we put it we waited with anxiety 'till the last period to go to the auditorium and see the new talents . We were waiting sat down on the chairs and fortunately a blonde curly girl appeared on the stage .

Hi , my name is Carrie Sparx , I like glitters and I'm singing for you " Girls just wanna have fun " by Race for life , - and then she started .

 _I come home in the morning light_ _  
_ _My mother says when you gonna live your life right_ _  
_ _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_ _  
_ _And girls they want to have fun_ _  
_ _Oh girls just want to have fun_ __

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night_ _  
_ _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_ _  
_ _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_ _  
_ _But girls they want to have fun_ _  
_ _Oh girls just want to have_ __

 _That's all they really want_ _  
_ _Some fun_ _  
_ _When the working day is done_ _  
_ _Oh girls, they want to have fun_ _  
_ _Oh girls just want to have fun_

And she was finished . She liked dancing , it was obvious since she moved so much during the performance . Trish looked OK . And Dez looked astonished .

You're in ! - Dez shouted . Carrie looked happy .

Wait a minute . We should discuss it firstly as a group , - Trish said .

I think she was pretty good , too , - I said , - me and Dez are two , you are one , so we win , - I said the same way she said it . She looked a little intrigued and smiled a little .

You are accepted Carrie , - Trish said .

Yuuuuuuuuuppppyyyyyyy ! - she shouted from happiness .

Thanks a lot ! - Carrie said . After she left , there was a short plump guy with glasses .

Hey , my name is Chuck Parker , - Dez was looking at him with a sign of disbelief .

I'm singing Kanye West feat. Paul McCartney "Only One" - he said .

 _As I lay me down to sleep  
I hear her speak to me  
Hello 'Mari, how ya doin'?  
I think the storm ran out of rain, the clouds are movin'  
I know you're happy, cause I can see it  
So tell the voice inside ya' head to believe it  
I talked to God about you, he said he sent you an angel  
And look at all that he gave you  
You asked for one and you got two  
You know I never left you  
Cause every road that leads to heaven's right inside you  
So I can say_

 _Hello my only one  
Just like the morning sun  
You keep on rising till the sky knows your name  
Hello my only one  
Remember who you are  
No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes_

Cute . He is good at hip hop .

Welcome dude ! - Trish said .

Are you sure ? - Dez asked .

You wanted Carrie , I want chuck , - she said .

Ok , welcome to the glee club Chuck , - Dez said not very satisfied .

Thank you ladies - he said like a cowboy . When he said ladies me and Trish laughed . Chuck left and then I was mesmerized . A very cute boy entered the room . He had brown hair and hazzel eyes . He hadn't muscles but wasn't fat even . He was just a little skinny . A hundred times better then the muscle beast Austin . Then he talked .

My name is Elliott Lambert . I am singing Somethin' stupid by Frank Sinatra , - he said . Oh my God ! One of my favorite songs .

 _I know I stand in line,_ _  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance,_ _  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

 _And afterwards we drop into_ _  
A quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all,_ _  
By saying something stupid  
Like "I love you"._

 _I can see it in your eyes,_ _  
That you despise the same old lies  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you,_ _  
For me it's true  
It never seemed so right before_

 _I practice every day to find_ _  
Some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until_ _  
The evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

 _The time is right_ _  
Your perfume fills my head,_ _  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all,_ _  
By saying something stupid  
Like "I love you"._

His voice was so melodious . I think I have a crush on this guy since now . Am I a bitch ?

Usually Cassidy likes boys with the first sight . But that moment I said :

You're definitely in the group , - I shouted . He may think I'm rude now . But he smiled . I think that Trish and Dez noticed that I like him so they didn't disagree .

Yup , you are , - Trish said .

Welcome ! – Dez said .

Thank you guys , see ya , - and then he left . Wow . What a guy . After my heart beating moment , two other guys came . One was a good singer and the other a good dancer , so we accepted them .

They were all , - Dez said .

What do you mean by that ? We need at least four more to create a glee club , - Trish said .

What are we gonna do now ? – I asked myself .

 **This was it . Waiting for reviews . This chapter is called " Auditions and Obsessions " . The other chapter is mystery . Bye !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys ! I expect you're waiting about a new chapter of ' Austin and ally a high school fairytale ' . Well , not this time . I realized that what I was doing was wrong . I turned 'Austin and Ally' into a monster . It doesn't need to be like ' Glee ' to be a good story . I realized that this show should remain a comedy . Austin is a dreamer and a childish boy who makes you laugh , Ally is a shy girl with a lot of quirks and is adorkable , Trish is hilarious and like super with her genial ideas and bothers Dez all the time , and Dez is like a cute clown who is super weird but you will always laugh with his lines . So , I'm not writing a nightmare . Thanks for understanding .**

Yours sincerely ,

 _rebelforeverme ._


End file.
